


Personal Touch

by Sexy-Rex (Cazuki)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ch 1 is mostly fluff, Chapter 2 will include smut, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff/Romance, Fontcest, Foot-job, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Some Swearing, Soul Sex, Sweet Papyrus is my jam, lots of it..., romantic sex, split narrative, with some heated moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuki/pseuds/Sexy-Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should you do if your partner comes home with a bad back and low self-esteem?</p><p>Why, give them a massage and some loving words, of course! And maybe something more...?</p><p>(Self-Indulgent romance fics at it's finest! Chapter 1 is purely fluff and Chapter 2 is purely smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let him Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK!!!... *ahem*  
> So yeah, I meant to write a chapter for another story, but this one came into my head during a massage and I couldn't not write it! There is a dire lack of massage-fics and fluffy Underfell!Fontcest in this fandom and I will seek to rectify that!  
> So, this is my first time doing what I call 'split narrative'. Basically, this means that at some point, there will be a break point where the story can go either one or two ways. This break point is indicated here by a line of asterixis (*). In this chapter the choice is automatically set to the one that leads to the Fluff ending. Chapter two, which will be coming in the next few days, explores the Sin ending.  
> Hope you guys enjoy and, as always, feel free to comment! Those few words make my day!
> 
> P.S. Partially inspired by this comic.  
> (http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/140966821184/bunch-random-doodles-of-uf-pair-probably-made-paps)

With what he knew to be his dying breath, he blamed Frisk for his demise.

Sans breathed out a last, silent prayer. He was laid ribcage down on one of his brother’s torture tables in their torture-come-play-room. He was entirely naked, save for a small towel that covered his frame from the back. Above him, the oppressively strong presence of Papyrus bared down. He was trapped, his soul reeling with even the thought of the incredible pain at moving his spine. With the blazing eyes of his brother on him, he found all he could do was quiver as he lay in place, waiting for death.

 

* * *

 

Sans was no stranger to pain. In fact, he was more accustomed to it than he would probably ever be to happiness. Throughout his short life, every type of pain imaginable was inflicted on him. Emotional, mental, physical. You name it, he had probably been through it to the nth degree.

It had only been through recent developments that Sans’ situation had changed. Among the many, earth-shattering changes was the introduction of Frisk to his and Papyrus’ lives. Frisk appeared to be the ultimate culmination of sweet goodness in the world. It was thanks to them that the remaining monsters of the Underground were saved from a grisly death at their own hands and it was thanks to them that peaceful negotiations had finally started between human and monster kind. The plan was working, though progress wasn’t quick or easy.

You would’ve thought that, with the war against humanity called off, Sans had _less_ work to do. His Boss made sure that was a sorely mistaken idea. Everyday, and almost at every hour, Papyrus and Sans worked, the latter begrudgingly following the former. Fix this, move that, stop this fight, guard the kid, renovate the house. He’d never bring it up, but Sans was sure that, in lieu of his ‘Captain’ title being made obsolete, Papyrus was trying to fill his hours with other work. Sadly, this meant life became a whirlwind of never-ending, bone-breaking jobs for Sans.

Sans had never been the strongest of monsters. He started to look forward to the night-time, when he could finally rest his weary bones… well… that wasn’t the only reason. In the past few months, his relationship with Papyrus had… _developed_ into something he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams.

He never expected that Papyrus the Terrible would fall in love. Of course, it’d taken a long time for them to stop pussy-footing around the subject. Papyrus was the first to suggest the confusing feelings Sans had towards him might be mutual. He stopped insulting him quite as much or with as much venom. Occasionally, even a touch of warmth would enter his red pupils. It had taken Sans a while to notice, but even _he_ couldn’t ignore the change when his brother _kissed him_ on the mandible and whispered his confession to him in a broken rasp. That had been a month ago, and since, Sans’ soul felt lighter than a feather.

Of course, their interactions during the day hadn’t changed much from how they always were. They would still fight publicly, yelling and back-biting. They would still stay separate if they did not need to work together on some task. Even if _they_ accepted their feelings towards each other and monster kind had come a long way since even months ago, neither of them felt comfortable enough to announce their relationship. Sans honestly didn’t mind keeping it a secret, though maybe he was the smallest bit guilty that they hadn’t even told Frisk. It meant that when night came, and Frisk was put safely to bed, they could lather each other in their affection contained during the day.

Well ‘ _lather_ ’ was the wrong word. Despite everything, the two brothers’ pasts hadn’t changed. They were incredibly awkward at showing positive emotion and even Papyrus seemed shy at the idea of verbal affection. Their touches were limited to brief hand-holding, small lingering touches as they passed each other or light kisses. Maybe Sans was a masochist? Because every time his brother touched him like that, small electric chills ran up and down his spine and he would beg internally for _more_. Everything had been maintained in this fine, peaceful balance… until today.

It was all Sans’ fault really. As the last job of the day, he was tasked with moving some boards for repair in Snowdin. He was small, so it would have made the most sense to try and levitate the boards or, failing that, teleport them. However, Sans decided, with all the wisdom of a pile of rocks, to try and lift the heavy boards himself.

His only warning was a loud _crick_. A second later, hot, fiery agony blasted down his spine. Sans’ legs gave out almost instantaneously, his soul screaming. He tried to fight through it, as he had so many times before, but as he tried to move the pain just got worse, immobilising him completely. He groaned. He had to get home.

Summoning what magic he could, he envisaged the couch in the living-room of their shared house. The familiar forces pulling on his bones as he was sucked through space-time.

 

* * *

 

He appeared slightly above the couch seat, and had just enough time to notice Papyrus was sitting on it before he started falling, landing squarely onto his lap.

“Arrgh!” The landing was far from soft and Sans howled in pain as his spine throbbed with the impact. Below him, Papyrus jumped with the sudden weight on his ribcage, eye-sockets flitting open from what had definitely _not_ been a nap.

“WHAT THE- WHO‘S THER-!!” Papyrus stopped as he looked down, pupils flickering around his sockets, quickly examining the situation.

Sans honestly wanted to turn into dust right then. He was so pathetic. Subconsciously, he tried to curl inward, to make himself invisible to his brother’s piercing gaze. However, that just enflamed his spine. He winced, unable to hold back from whimpering.

“SANS!?” Papyrus obviously noticed Sans wince at the shouting, as his next words were much quieter, almost raspy. “Sans, what happened? You look terrible.”

Sans chuckled, flinching as the vibrations jostled his spine.

“Heh heh, don’t I always, bro? Nnngh!” he whimpered again, though he tried to shake it off. He looked into his brother’s pupils, with a half-assed smirk. “Don’t worry. Think I just pulled somethin’ while doing a job. It’ll stop so- _shit_!” Geez, how _bad_ of a liar was he?

Papyrus glared at him, his pupils flaring and pointed mandible drawn into a frown. For a terrifying moment, Sans wondered if he’d made Boss mad. Suddenly, he felt gloved phalanges on his ribcage -

“Wha- woah!” - and just as suddenly he was lifted, Papyrus’ hands pressing Sans’ skull onto his armour. Sans shivered at the contact. “W-wait, B-boss, whatta you-?” A harsh growl cut him off.

 “Shut up already! You’re hurt, aren’t you!?” Sans clamped his mouth shut, fear preventing even an attempt at protest. Papyrus’ ribcage expanded and then deflated as he sighed. “…sorry.”

Before Sans had a chance to react to the rare apology, he was moved again as Papyrus stood up, lifting him into the air. Instinctively, Sans looped his bony arms around Papyrus’ cervical vertebrae, covered by his worn red scarf, to maintain balance. Meanwhile, Papyrus carefully put one long arm under his legs, adjusting his hold to keep Sans’ spine as straight as possible. The result was a sort of half-hug. A bright red blush bubbled onto Sans’ skull. When was the last time they’d touched each other like this, let alone the last time _Papyrus_ had initiated it?

“B-boss, I-!”

“Shh… don’t talk.” A long, gloved phalange tapped Sans’ mandible. He only got redder, but he did remain silent. He swore he heard Papyrus snicker. “Good… now let’s see what we can do about that injury… it wouldn’t do to have my _partner_ in pain, would it?”

Oh Asgore, that _word_. Silently, Papyrus started moving. Even with all his distractions, Sans didn’t fail to notice how his brother’s steps were much more tentative than usual. He, however, didn’t comment, focusing his attention on the rise and fall of his brother’s ribcage and the flittering soul-beat underneath.

 

* * *

 

Sans was rudely interrupted when he heard a door being opened and then shut. He looked around - at least to the best extent he could in his condition - and found that Papyrus had taken them to the new bathroom, which had been renovated since Frisk arrived. On that note.

“Hey, where’s the kid and the plant?”

Papyrus hummed. “They’re staying over at the Overlord’s Palace tonight to go over some paperwork.”

“Ah…” Sans mumbled, mind already refocusing on the lulling soul-beat.

“Why?” Sans was moved backwards, forced to look into his brother’s eye-sockets. “Did you want them to be here?” Sans shivered. He would never admit that his brother’s quiet voice turned him on.

“N-n-n-of course not! Fuck! I was j-just-!” Papyrus sniggered, smirking. His pupils smouldered, burning with silent intensity. Argh! That face was going to be the death of him!

“Oh…” Papyrus put on a small drawl. “So you don’t mind if we get a bit,” Papyrus lowered his skull, pressing his teeth against the exposed parts of Sans’ clavicle “ _personal_ tonight?”

If there was an award for ‘brightest monster’, Sans was sure he would have won, hands-down. When the _hell_ had Papyrus learned to flirt like that!? Sans gasped, instinctively trying to push away. A painful throb just caused him to groan instead. Papyrus drew back, a flicker of concern causing his expression to fall.

“But first, we need to clean up.” Without another word, Papyrus got to work.

First, he placed Sans delicately onto the toilet, making sure his spine was laid against the firm back. He made quick work of his own clothing, unclasping the armour and other attachments until he stood almost completely naked. Sans had to stop himself drooling. It wasn’t often that he saw Papyrus without his armour, although his usual clothing didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination anyway. His bones were far from unscathed, each one covered in some scar or other, just like his own frame. However, far from being disgusting, as Sans considered his own wounds, the marks only added to the raw sex appeal that Papyrus possessed. Unlike his short, stocky frame, Papyrus was slender, his bones pointed in just the right places to add a deliberate edge to all his movements. To Sans, his brother was an Adonis. And he was standing in his underwear just a few, tantalising inches away from him.

“Ahem.” Sans’ gaze shot to his brother’s pupils. Papyrus smirked. “My eyes are up here, brother. Or did you find something else you wished to see?” Sans coughed. There was that look again.

“N-no!” The protest was pathetic at best. However, Papyrus simply shrugged.

“Whatever you wish, brother.” Not giving Sans time to change his answer, he closed the small gap, kneeling down to help Sans out of his clothes.

In contrast to the almost teasing nature of Papyrus’ own undressing, getting rid of Sans’ clothes proved to be much more clumsy, with Papyrus trying to move Sans as little as possible during the whole process. Eventually, after a lot of swearing and frustration on Sans’ part, the offending articles were finally on the floor and he was also in his boxers.

Sans was so red that he swore he was lighting up the surrounding darkness, but he couldn’t help the bitter disappointment that flooded him as Papyrus turned away to fiddle with the settings of the shower in the corner of the room. He also couldn’t help the overflowing joy when he turned back to him, crouching down and looking him in the eye-sockets. Silently, Papyrus glanced down at Sans’ boxers. Sans had never nodded so hard. Papyrus sniggered at his enthusiasm and slowly slid his arms down Sans’ sides, his touch feather-light as he trailed down to Sans’ pelvis. Glancing again at Sans - was there some red on Papyrus’ cheek-bones? - he grabbed the hem in his long phalanges and brought the boxers down, sliding them off with ease and discarding them.

Sans tried to cover his shame with his hands. Papyrus barred him, shaking his skull silently. Carefully he grabbed Sans again, pulling him close and walking towards the shower. Without the armour to muffle the beating of his soul and with his skull pressed against Papyrus‘ bare sternum, Sans could hear every quiver and tick. He noticed how the beat was faster and uneven, but he didn’t comment, instead letting his brother hold him.

Papyrus kicked off his underwear as they walked, stepping into the shower without ceremony. The hissing, temperate water washed down Sans’ frame, relieving some tension. He sighed, his grip around his brother’s neck relaxing.

“Hey,” Papyrus whispered. “don’t let go.”

Sans reasserted his hold, unconsciously squeezing Papyrus closer. Did Papyrus feel warmer just then? His mind was thrown off track as something soft slid down his back. His breath hitched as the soft material of a wash rag continued to make large, sweeping movements across his frame, easing away the dirt and sweat on his bones. The movements were slow and broad, always staying close to but away from the most sensitive bones. Sans wanted to complain, to beg for Papyrus to touch him harder and _more_. Always more. But he found he couldn’t speak, Papyrus’ previous command stubbornly repeating in his mind. So, instead, he just whimpered and sighed, desperation clawing at him until the long, arduous process was finally over and Papyrus extracted them both from the shower.

“There. Better?” Sans looked up, trying to convey both his gratitude and desperation in one long stare. Papyrus smiled, tilting his skull and raising an eye-ridge. “Oh. Playing this sort of game are we? Heh. Good boy. Remain quiet until I say so.” And Sans did just that.

Carefully, Papyrus took them out of the bathroom, leaving their clothes behind. He hummed a meaningless tune, walking around the dark house until they reached a door that lead into the old torture room. It had been converted into a play-room for Frisk, while still retaining some of the old features like the torture tables and the ‘war plushies’, which all stood in a neat line along one wall.

Sans tensed. What the hell was Papyrus going to do to him? He grunted, his panicked movements causing his spine to throb again. Was he going to die? Instinctively, he searched for a way out, but instead found his pupils focusing on an unfamiliar tome laid on a nearby desk. The title both thrilled and chilled his soul.

‘A Hundred Ways to show your Love with Simple Gestures.’

He turned to Papyrus and, true to his commands, he didn’t speak, instead tapping Papyrus’ sternum. He pointed to the book and Papyrus smiled, looking at it.

“The Human got it for me… they said it might be useful for us.” Damn that kid! This was their fault, wasn’t it? Sans didn’t know wherether to laugh or cry. So he stayed quiet, quivering, as Papyrus moved about the room. Papyrus placed a few large, fluffy towels on a table before putting Sans onto it, ribcage down. Finally, he covered him with another, smaller towel.

 This was it, he was about to die. Papyrus was going to kill him with sweet touches and Sans didn’t know if that was the best way to die, or the worst.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans shivered on the make-shift bed, his movement restricted to craning his neck from side to side. His pupils frantically scanned the darkness, his hearing focusing, allowing him to hear the soft clanking of Papyrus’ feet. The sounds never stayed in one place for long, moving around Sans in a circle before stopping in front of him. Sans adjusted his position just as he heard a small metallic _click_.

Suddenly, the darkness lifted and the room was lit by pale blue light. The light reminded Sans of echo flowers and as he squinted he could see that the room was covered in a dozen or so electric candles. He almost laughed. How did Papyrus remember such small things like that? He’d only ever told his brother once about his affection for the serene flower-meadows of Waterfall.

“Sans.“ Sans’ soul-beat quickened, facing his brother. With the varying angles of light in the room, Papyrus was artfully shaded, some bones masked in shadow while others were tinged with a soft, blue glow. Sans’ breath was taken away. He was a masterpiece. Sans tried to answer, but clamped his jaw shut as he remembered his brother’s command. Stay quiet. He whimpered and Papyrus chuckled. “Ah, right.” He waved a bony hand dismissively. “You may speak.”

“Y-yes Boss.”

“And don’t call me that.” Sans’ pupils contracted and his gaze snapped onto Papyrus, who turned away quickly, but not without Sans noticing the light purple blush on his cheekbones. “TSK!… we’re partners, correct? Call me by my name at least when we‘re here… That’s an order!” Sans paused, mentally processing the extraordinary request.

He could actually _count_ the number of times he had called Papyrus by his name. It had always been Boss, or more recently, bro. Never Papyrus. He gaped once. Then twice. Then…

“O-okay… P-papyrus.” Sans couldn’t remember a time his brother had looked so proud, his pointed mandible turning up into a full-grin. Noticing his mistake, his brother settled into a dignified smirk instead.

“Very good, brother.”

Before Sans had a chance to say more, Papyrus moved out of sight, walking around to his right. He couldn’t see him, but he could feel the warm, moist breath on his naked clavicle. If it were possible, he was even quieter now than he had been before.

“Now… let me help you.”

Sans’ breath hitched as firm, strong hands pressed on his back through the towel. Was this some new kind of _torture_!? The hands stayed in place for a moment, just long enough for Sans to breath out, before they started moving, sweeping up and down his rib-cage through the towel.

“P-papyrus!? What are-”

“Shh… it’s called a ‘massage’… apparently human partners do this to each other when one of them is injured or in need of relief.”

As he spoke, Papyrus continued to move his hands, stroking Sans’ aching back. In spite of, or maybe because of, the obstructing layer of material between their bones, the touch felt much more _intimate_ than any of their previous attempts. The solid weight of the bones, rather than crushing him, calmed him, gently reminding him of the familiar and trusted presence.

Despite himself, Sans started to relax, practically purring. As Papyrus’ hands swept upwards to his clavicles, Sans breathed in. As they descended, resting on his coccyx, he breathed out.

The process repeated a few more times, leaving Sans silent and serene on the table, taking deep breaths. He could have fallen asleep like that, the exhaustion of his long day consuming his foggy mind. However, that was when the towel was lifted off. He shivered, grumbling, but still unmoving. He sensed that this was only the beginning.

_Click._

The sound of a bottle opening focused his mind on the waking world. Shortly after, the air became saturated with a smell Sans had never experienced before. It was deep and flowery, just like an echo flower, but was also headier and sweeter. Just as he was trying to cross-reference the smell with his limited knowledge of botany, a chilling sensation hit his spine.

“Cold!” he hissed, back tensing and spine throbbing. “Agh!”

Papyrus’ phalanges twitched, retracting from his body. Sans’ pupils contracted. Shit, had he fucked up? Was he annoyed now?

Faint buzzing answered him and, turning his skull, Sans could just about see Papyrus. He was staring at his hands. His phalanges and metacarpals were covered in what Sans supposed was the liquid that had touched his back. They were also glowing with faint red magic.

“P-papyrus?” Papyrus glanced over. He was smirking, although his pupils were darkened in concentration.

“I made a mistake in my calculations… wait a moment.” Sans waited, enraptured by the sight of his brother using his magic, which gave off a purple glow in the surrounding light.

After a while, Papyrus turned to him, nodding. Sans took that as a signal and turned his skull back, closing his eye-sockets and taking deep breaths again. He tensed as he felt the pads of Papyrus’ phalanges touch him again, but the tension melted away when he felt the warmth and a dull thrum of magic through them. The metacarpals joined the phalanges and Sans recognized the hum and beat of pulsing heat magic. It struck through to his core, gently warming his soul. He sighed. What had he done to deserve Papyrus using his magic on him in such a wonderful way? He might have asked, but his words were stifled as Papyrus’ hands sweep across his frame, covering him in the flowery liquid from before. Sans hummed, telling Papyrus in his own way that he was doing okay. Papyrus hummed back.

“Good. Now, tell me if this is uncomfortable.”

Sans braced for impact, trying to remain calm. Was this some new sexual foreplay? Sans couldn’t help the shivers running through his frame, belying his excitement.

And that was when he felt Papyrus press his mana-lines.

Immediately, Sans opened his eye-sockets. He gasped. An amalgamation of burning pain and numbing pleasure shot through his soul, piercing his thoughts and overpowering all other sensations. He opened his jaw into a silent scream, the waves of contradictory feeling rocking through him. He wanted to scream in agony, or moan in ecstasy, or both, or neither. He didn’t know anymore.

Just as he was getting over the first wave, Papyrus moved again, hands pressing at the spaces between bones. His magic caught on the many hundreds of tiny, immaterial veins that spanned his frame, kneading them into shape manually. After the third wave of sensation, Sans couldn’t form a coherent thought anymore, lost in the waves of alternating pain and pleasure. He could have struggled, or ran, or at least objected. But instead, he let himself get taken, letting his soul float on the sensations that were entirely Papyrus’ to control. After all, he was safe with his dear brother.

 

* * *

 

If Papyrus were being humble, he would say that touching Sans like this was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Of course, in actuality, Papyrus the Terrible never _struggled_ with anything… it was just that some things were more technically difficult than others.

He couldn’t remember the number of hours he’d spent over the past few days, studying the young human‘s book. He’d read it from cover to back at least five times and  committed even the smallest details to memory. The culmination of that training came, admittedly, a little earlier than he’d expected. But no matter! If Sans needed his help now, he had no right to complain.

Since the start of their partnership a month ago, Papyrus had been searching for ways to express his feelings to Sans. While he himself knew he was brilliant, recently he’d learnt that his actions did not always express what he meant them to. After the young human had come into the Skeleton Brothers’ lives, Papyrus had matured enough to start looking back on all the years of hardship he put his brother through. He only meant to protect Sans from the evil forces that reigned in their world,  but he was forced to confront the fact that he had done some horrible things to the only monster he loved. So, when the opportunity came to give back, he’d taken it. Always take the initiative!

Everything had been leading to the singular moment when he pressed his thumbs onto Sans’ mana-lines. Without his gloves on, Papyrus could feel every movement in his brother’s frame and magic. Papyrus wasn’t exactly surprised at how Sans reacted, frame jolting and magic rearing at the sensation of having his life-force manipulated. Papyrus paused, waiting for any plea or objection. Maybe this was too much, too soon? After some time, and no sound from Sans, Papyrus smiled. Apparently not. He slowly continued, repeating the steps in his head, moving around the table to get better angles.

He swept his hands across Sans’ back, moving past his coccyx, down his femurs and fibulae, all the way to his meta-tarsals. Slowly, he swept back up, gliding his hands along the back of Sans’ rib-cage, over his scapulae and across his clavicles, then down his humerii and radii, ending at the tips of his phalanges. With each pass, the rough bones become slicker, freeing up his movements. He kept a keen pupil on Sans’ reactions as he moved and he had to say they were nothing if not pleasing.

After the initial shock, Sans let himself go entirely. His eye-sockets squeezed shut, expression tensing and relaxing as the waves passed through him, discomfort giving way to euphoria as his mana-lines were adjusted to their correct positions. Apart from that, he remained very still, panting occasionally.

Papyrus’ hands never left his brother’s skeleton, remaining a constant sign of his presence. He hummed as well, to make sure the room wasn’t silent. Now, instead of simply gliding over Sans’ body, he began to press down, pushing on the matter between and around his bones.

He focused most of his attention initially on Sans’ spine, kneading at the pain and tension stored within the tangled lines.

“Gurg-hff…!!” Sans balled his phalanges into the towel as Papyrus readjusted a stray piece of spinal column. His breaths were rapid and shallow, interrupted by stifled whimpers. Papyrus’ eye-ridges creased as he frowned. He wanted nothing more than for this to be painless, but the book said it was a necessary and unavoidable part of any deep-tissue work. Suddenly, he thought of a brilliant idea - as was his habit.

He kept moving his hands, pushing between the ribs. As he did so, he leant down, pressing his mandible to Sans’ top rib. It was a feather-light touch, but the reaction was almost instantaneous.

“OH~!” Papyrus flinched, not expecting such a… _wanton_ sound. Skeleton bones were sensitive, but he hadn’t thought Sans would be so receptive. He chuckled, keeping his voice low and gravely, as the book had instructed.

“You liked that?” He didn’t expect an answer, so he was surprised when Sans still had enough coherency to murmur back.

“Pap… love…mmm~” Papyrus’ magic must have acted up, because the heat and redness he could feel on his cheekbones definitely _wasn’t_ because he was embarrassed. Papyrus the Terrible was _never_ embarrassed. Regardless of his lapse, Papyrus quickly took control again, picking up his movements.

As he moved down Sans’ spine, he made sure to kiss every rib and every scar. He wasn’t quite ready to say it yet, but he loved every single piece of his brother. He was sure Sans had a low opinion of himself because of his fragile bones and overall weak health. But to Papyrus those traits made him beautiful. Like a rare gemstone or a priceless artefact. Every scar represented a story. A tragic story they may be, but they were a saga that made Sans so uniquely him. And Papyrus was going to pay him back tenfold for every single one, even if it took his whole life.

Neither brother could tell how much time passed in that blue, rose-scented room. Eventually, Papyrus felt he’d done his best with Sans’ back, realigning his spine to perfection. He was sure his brother wouldn’t be in pain anymore. However, he didn’t stop there. It was surprisingly fun, watching Sans unravel like this.

Without missing a beat, Papyrus moved to Sans’ arms. He humming against his brother’s scapulae and kissed along his bones, studying Sans‘ reactions the whole time. Sans was officially dead to the world, responding instinctually to every movement, either moaning when Papyrus eased a knot or growling when he touched a sore spot. As he righted Sans’ mana-lines, Sans’ magic begun to respond as well, attempting to reach out or, failing that, sending small pulses of magic to his hands, melding their auras.

 Once that was done, Papyrus moved down, giving the same treatment to Sans’ feet and legs. He raised each leg in turn, resting them on his own clavicles. He smirked at the picture of Sans’ pelvic girdle, sorely tempted to change the momentum of his attentions. However, he reigned himself in before his mind could pervert his actions too much. No. He wouldn’t do something like _that_ until he was at least finished with his initial task. However, he couldn’t help wanting to tease Sans. Raising Sans’ feet to his mandible, he delicately kissed a phalange.

“Snnrk!” Sans snorted, flinching. Papyrus smirked and as he continued, the laughter only got louder and louder until Sans was left a gasping, chortling mess on the table, twitching uncontrollably. “Bwheheheh! P-pap! S-stop! Please!“ Papyrus chuckled, stopping his assault to lean down to Sans’ skull, whispering.

“Do you really want me to stop?”

“…no.” Sans stared at him, his cheek-bones flushed with purple as he smiled dopily and his pupils flickered between red dots and hearts. Papyrus growled. Damn, how did Sans always manage to be so… _adorable_!? Those looks were going to be the death of him.

“Woah!“ Rushing just a little, Papyrus flipped Sans so he faced the ceiling. Taking advantage of his brother’s temporary disorientation, Papyrus placed both knees on the table and smoothly mounted, straddling Sans’ femurs. He waited as Sans slowly remerged from his stupor. The move was worth it to see his jaw drop open and his pupils shrink to the size of pin-pricks.

“P-papyrus! Why are you-!?” Papyrus pressed one long phalange to Sans’ mandible, effectively shushing him.

“I wanted to massage your front and I was getting tired of leaning over the table.”  He smiled. “Why? Did you want something _else_?” Papyrus didn’t know what he’d been hoping for, but he knew that he was disappointed when Sans slowly shook his skull, trying to look away from him. But he wasn’t kept down for long. “Hmm. As you wish, brother.” Papyrus turned his attention to the massage oil from earlier, spreading more on his hands while not forgetting to gently grind his pelvis on Sans’ femurs. If the huffing was any indication, he was doing it just right.

 After warming the gel, he started rubbing Sans’ sternum, sweeping down the front of his ribs, putting more pressure on the most sensitive bones.

“Mnngh!” Below him, Sans twitched furiously, finding the situation much more embarrassing now that he couldn’t hide his face and he was forced to stare up at his naked partner. Papyrus smirked, revelling in the light purple blush and flustered squirming. Eventually, he decided Sans had suffered enough and, continuing his deft manoeuvres along and down his ribs, he leaned his skull down.

“Sans.” Sans turned his pupils to meet his and that was when Papyrus pressed his mandible against his. Shock quickly turned into reciprocation and soon Papyrus could feel the small electric sparks of their magic interacting. It took every ounce of discipline Papyrus had to not deepen the kiss, but somehow he managed, keeping the kiss light yet intimate, funnelling all his love into one star-bursting kiss.

Skeletons didn’t need to technically breath, so Papyrus had no reference for how long they stayed like that, sparks flying between them as they both basked in each other’s love. Papyrus was pulled back into awareness only when he felt bony fingers around his carpals, holding them together in a soft embrace. He pulled away, glancing at Sans, who only stared up at him with the cutest sleepy puppy-dog expression he had ever seen, eye-sockets drooping and lazily smiling.

“Papyrus… you know I love you, right?” Papyrus paused, letting the words wash over him. Sans had only said those three words a couple of times since they had started being together. He swore his soul skipped a beat.

Was this feeling bad? Was he going to die? Somehow, the thought of dying this way actually _appealed_ to him. And he was Papyrus the Terrible! He never feared death or commitment! He would see this through until the end! No matter how much he could feel it turning him into a sentimental wuss. He thought of responding, of telling Sans how he felt too. But as he looked down, he saw his brother had fallen asleep, eye-sockets closed and rib-cage slowly rising and falling to the calm beating of his soul.

Papyrus guffawed. Had he _really_ just fallen asleep on him!? Papyrus glared at his sleeping partner, naked and vulnerable, glistening in the pale blue light. After all that had happened, he thought this might end differently. He’d thought that Sans might have finally taken the initiative. As he stared down, he could feel the forces battling in his soul, his devil and angel fighting a war over his next action. The choice presented itself.

 

***********

 ->  **Let him sleep.**

-> Take the initiative.

 ***********

 

Papyrus sighed, relaxing. There would always be more time for them to be intimate. After all, it wasn’t like he was planning on either of them leaving any time soon. Sans was exhausted from his long day, so he deserved some rest now.

The decision now firmly set - because Papyrus the Terrible _never_ reconsidered! - he carefully swung off. Turning around, he gathered Sans in one of the towels, wrapping it around and tucking him in until Sans was completely encased in the fluffy material. Smiling at his work, Papyrus gathered the bundle in his long arms, hugging Sans close as he walked out of the Play Room of Doom. Walking through the dark halls and up the stairs, he couldn’t ignore the feeling of Sans snuggling his skull into his sternum, trying to listen to his soul beat. Shit, he really loved that, didn’t he? Papyrus quietly obliged his brother’s whim, amplifying the steady beat of his soul. He swore that Sans hummed in his sleep, but Papyrus shook it off as he reached Sans’ bedroom door, pushing it open with his foot.

Walking inside, he gently placed Sans on his bed, tucking him under his messy sheets. He really had to get him to clean this pig-sty of a room someday… but not tonight. That complaint could wait until morning. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to the crown of Sans’ skull.

“I adore you, Sans.”

With that he walked back to the open door. As he stood on the threshold, he turned, watching the rise and fall of the sheets. Yeah, he was becoming a wuss… but at least he was also becoming a better monster. He left to find his own bed, whispering one last farewell, fully aware that they would see each other the next morning.

“Good night, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that massage and sleepy stuff is my favourite non-sexual kink? Well you know it! Hope you enjoyed this, you sinners and look forward to more very soon!
> 
> HEAD-CANON:  
> So mostly this is an explanation of skeleton biology and how I believe it works. So, humans are basically a bundle of bones, meat and liquid, right? The same could be said of some monster-types. However, for some monsters, including those of the slime and skeleton type, this is not the case. For monsters like Papyrus or Sans, they are only made of two components; bones and magic. While they are similar to humans in that they share the same skeletal structure, their bones are held in place with magic instead of meat. Their magic is their life-force - the culmination of their being - concentrated in their souls.  
> Where humans have hearts and brains, they have souls. Where others have muscles, nerves and tendons, skeletons had mana-lines. Mana-lines act as a sort of tether, keeping all their bones attached and allowing movement. All these lines are attached to the central point of the soul. Unlike physical matter, these lines, and the organs they construct, are immaterial. The only way to normally touch these lines would be either if they were interacted with on the same plane of existence (i.e. with magic) or if the owner chose to materialize them (or in the case of determination, if there is a strong killing intent).  
> So yeah, thems the basics!
> 
> Also, don't say a writer doesn't suffer for their art. I took not only one, but two massages to get the feeling of this fic right! (oh woe is me... XD) I also remembered all the bone names with absolutely no references whatsoever, except a small piece of paper with the pelvis bones on it that I had to hide from my family XD.


	2. Take the Intiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Chapter 2 here with some actual smut this time! Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, comments and bookmarked the story so far! You guys really make this worthwhile. Anyway, enjoy!

***********

-> Let him sleep.

**- >Take the initiative.**

***********

* * *

 

Papyrus was sure he hadn’t imagined the way Sans had acted before. Those longing, desperate looks; the pants and sighs; the _moaning_. It was clear that Sans wanted something far more than just innocent, romantic gestures. However, it was also clear that he was hesitant to make his desires known.

Maybe they shouldn’t rush into things, but Papyrus didn’t know if they would actually go _anywhere_ if he kept waiting for his brother to get a clue. After all, their relationship had only started because Papyrus expressed his feelings first. He frowned at the thought of them going back to how they had been before tonight; creeping around each other, their words and touches brief and awkward.

No. He had to make his feelings known; to connect with Sans on the deepest possible level and to show him that he could express his desires freely to him. Papyrus nodded his skull, his choice hardening into a determined will. Papyrus the Terrible _never_ backed down from a challenge!

Remaining on top of Sans’ femurs, Papyrus carefully extracted his hands from Sans’ loose grip. Taking a deep, steadying breath - it was a habit, as Papyrus the Terrible was _never_ nervous! - he positioned his hands on either side of Sans’ thorax. Now… how to wake him? Shaking him was the most logical option, but Papyrus couldn’t help but want to punish Sans for ignoring him. So instead, he leant down. Levelling his skull at Sans’ sternum, Papyrus kissed the sensitive bone.

“Krrk!…” Sans’ sputter was worth the unpleasant taste of oil.

Encouraged, Papyrus continued, bathing Sans in a showers of kisses, speaking in almost completely silent whispers.

“I adore you.”

Kiss.

“I love you.”

Nuzzle.

“I am yours for all of time.”

Papyrus paused briefly, concentrating his magic to materialize his long, red serpentine tongue. Trailing upwards, he continued.

“You are adorable.”

Papyrus kissed each of Sans’ clavicles in turn. With his attention consumed by the rapidly spiraling confession, he didn’t notice the red glow around Sans’ ribcage.

“I want to care for you and fight with you by my side, brother. For a better world.”

He gently licked Sans’ cervical vertebrae, a small shiver running down his spine as sparks of Sans’ magic touched his tongue. This was an entirely different sensation to simply touching bone against bone.

Despite all the attention, Sans was still asleep. Though, if the snorts and moans were any indication, just barely. Papyrus’ soul beat rapidly, calling out to its partner with increasing desperation. Papyrus dimly noticed that his own rib-cage was starting to glow.

“I will hold you through your nightmares and make you smile, Sans.”

The glowing intensified. A quite buzzing echoed from their bones, harmonizing as Papyrus continued his ministrations.

“If you would let me.”

 Papyrus only noticed the light when it was too late. For a split second, the red became blinding, forcing him to shut his eye-sockets. A moment later, Papyrus felt his soul move. Eye-sockets snapping open, he saw that Sans’ soul had also shifted, now pushing against his sternum. Without delay, Sans’ soul phased through the barrier. Papyrus’ followed suit and soon both were hovering in front of their respective owners. Papyrus’ jaw dropped. _That_ hadn’t been the plan!

Papyrus recollected himself, forcing himself to be calm. His brother’s cherry red soul floated aimlessly for a few moments, seemingly orienting itself. When the soul detected Papyrus’ presence, it drifted towards him, focusing in on his hands. Levitating an inch or so from him, the soul pulsed.

_Hold me._

Papyrus’ pupils contracted. His cheek-bones blossomed into a full blush. _What_!? The voice was both strange and familiar, having the exact same tone as his brothers, but with an added echo and warmth. Papyrus shivered, taken aback by the sensation of another being’s voice echoing in his mind. After a few seconds, the soul pulsed again, broadcasting the same message. Papyrus’ soul skipped a beat. _Fuck_! This was a very serious situation right now! So why could he feel himself growing warmer with just those two words!?

After a third broadcast, Papyrus folded. Slowly, he cupped his hands. Sans’ soul wasted no time. It jumped in, pushing against his phalanges insistently.

 _Touch me_.

Papyrus had never staked much importance in understanding the inner-workings of monster souls, but it didn‘t take a genius to infer that right now he was listening to Sans‘ thoughts. He paused, examining the soul in his hands. The color, although a bright cherry in shade, was dimmed through years of strain. The flesh was covered with scars, representing all of Sans’ traumas. Papyrus’ mandible twisted into a frown. It looked so fragile, mottled and gashed like that. And he knew that at least some of those scars were caused by him.

He studied Sans’ reaction, looking for any sign of protest or pain. He’d wanted to tease his brother, but touching someone’s soul was beyond anyone’s conception of a joke. There was none. In fact, Sans’ expression was totally relaxed, his brother dimly smiling. The soul shouted again, hopping up and down in frustration. Was this how Sans really felt?

Carefully, Papyrus moved his phalanges. He was definitely _not_ trembling as he placed one onto the magical flesh of Sans’ soul. Strong, steady beats of magic pumped through the soft matter as if reassuring him, telling him that the soul wouldn’t break if he touched it. He took a deep breath. If Sans trusted him this much, he couldn’t turn him away, though he would immediately stop if Sans didn’t like it. He forced himself to calm, directing all attention onto his hands as he stroked the soul.

“Mmmm!~” Papyrus flinched. Looking away from Sans’ soul, Papyrus’ pupils fixed onto his brother’s open eye-sockets. His soul froze.

 

* * *

 

Sans didn’t remember dozing off. In fact, he couldn’t remember much at all. All he could recall were some dim aftershocks of incredible pleasure and the rumble of Papyrus’ voice. In the dark recesses of his unconscious mind, his relaxed body flowed with the ebbing tide; for once untroubled by the usual nightmares. The darkness rumbled around him. He couldn’t make out the words, but he could feel his soul soaring, absorbing what the rumbles were saying. Suddenly, the soul encased itself in white light, pulling away from Sans’ frame into the darkness.

He should have panicked. After all, your soul moving away from your body in his world meant only one of two things; either you were dead or about to be tortured. But somehow, he knew was safe, a gentle warmth beating through his frame. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down his spine and his eye-sockets snapped open.

It was blurry, but soon Sans made out the important details. The room was still lit a pale blue, so he was still in the play-room. Papyrus was sitting on top of him, a red object in his bony hands with another one floating in front of his rib-cage. Sans’ pupils shrunk to pin-pricks.

Was that… _their souls_!?

Breaking out into cold sweats, Sans’ cheekbones turned beet-red as the full gravity of the situation hit him. Papyrus could see and feel _everything_. Noticing that Papyrus’ cheekbones were also glowing red, Sans started trembling. Oh _shit_ , what did he say!? Before Papyrus spoke - and before Sans had a chance to embarrass himself further - Sans hid his face with his hands, yelping. Oh Asgore, what had he done!? Was Papyrus mad? Had he said something awful?

His trembling intensified, bones clanking with the strength of the tremors. His breath started speeding up, quickly reaching levels of hyper-ventilation. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT_! He was on the verge of a panic attack.

“SANS!”

Suddenly, he felt a pulse beat from his deepest point as Papyrus yelled at him. As suddenly as the attack had started, it ended. Sans’ high-strung emotions calmed, allowing him to collect himself. Sans panted, forcing himself to take deep breaths. He felt Papyrus shifting, leaning closer to whisper to him.

“Sans, it’s okay. Calm down. You’re okay.” Sans let out a shuddering sigh, tears brimming in his eye-sockets. He certainly didn’t feel ‘okay’.

“Sans… open your eyes…” Sans whimpered, shaking his skull. Despite his dampened emotions, he still didn’t want Papyrus to see him like this. Papyrus chuckled, the deep vibrations gently pulsing through Sans.

“Come on. Lazybones.” Sans flinched at the pet-name, but still didn’t move his hands.

Suddenly, a blood-red light shone through the gaps in his hands. Sans paused. Wait… it couldn’t be? Sans moved his phalanges, peeking in-between them. It _was_. Papyrus’ soul hovered just in front of his skull, filling most of his view. Behind it, Papyrus was leaning down, resting the bottom of his skull against his sternum while holding Sans’ soul in his hands. Both the soul and Papyrus’ hands were encased in purple light. The purple light pulsed, sending another wave of calming energy to his soul and subsequently to Sans’ entire system. Oh.

Sans uncovered his eye-sockets completely. He locked pupils with Papyrus, who nodded to the blood-red soul without a word. Sans gulped. He really hadn’t expected this to ever happen; let alone so soon.

Slowly, he cupped his trembling hands, moving them towards Papyrus’ soul. The soul flinched, dimming. Sans froze. A totally foreign expression passed over Papyrus’ skull, the skeleton sucking his teeth, red pupils contracted and trembling ever-so-slightly in their sockets. Despite himself, Sans smiled, his pupils softening. So he wasn’t the only one who felt vulnerable right now. The thought comforted him.

Redoubling his efforts, Sans shifted his hands, turning one into a flat platform while making small cooing gestures with the other. Papyrus frowned, obviously not amused. Regardless, his soul took the signal and slowly drifted forward, resting tentatively on Sans’ open palm.

From here, Sans could see the deep scars that warped the flesh of his brother’s soul. Sans’ eye-ridges furrowed. Not only had Papyrus been brought up in the same horrible world as Sans had; he had also been a military commander. Sans had been through some awful shit, but he’d never actually had to kill before. Papyrus hadn’t been so lucky. Sans couldn’t help but pity his brother a bit for that. Even without touching the soul directly, he could feel the rapid beating and swathes of nervous energy leaking out of it.

“U-um... D-do you want to stop?”

Even if he wanted desperately to hold his brother’s soul, to get behind the mask his brother always wore, he wouldn‘t force Papyrus to let him. He knew his brother would show the same restraint with him. Papyrus snorted.

“Pfft. This _nothing_ for Papyrus the Terrible!” His brother’s pupils still trembling, staring at his soul and then Sans. Papyrus smiled, his pupils softening. “I should be asking _you_ that question.” Sans blushed, the warmth in his brother’s eyes piercing through him. How was _that_ expression even _sexier_ than his flirting one!?

“U-u-um I-I…”

_I want it! Don’t stop!_

A disembodied version of his voice rang out. Both brothers blushed, turning away. Sans wanted to die. He sounded like a whore. The tremors started again. There was no way Papyrus would want someone who sounded like-

_I want it too._

It was just like Papyrus’ voice, but not. Sans’ pupils contracted. Looking down at the soul in his hand, he could see it pulsing, dimming and brightening with all the conflicting emotions locked inside. Sans looked at Papyrus. He was observing him, pupils focused 100% on him. Looking at his expression, he would seem to be the personification of calm. However, observing his whole skeleton, Sans could pick out his tensed bones and hunched clavicles, small shivers dancing through his frame. Sans snickered. The snickering turned into giggling which turned into belting laughter, echoing around the room.

His brother jolted, shocked by the sudden change.

“I’m glad to see you can find something _amusing_ in this.” He hissed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mandible. Tears brimmed at the edges of Sans’ eye sockets as he just laughed harder. Taking deep breaths, Sans slowly calmed himself down, blinking away his tears before they could fall.

“I-I’m sorry, bro,” a fresh wave of giggles stopped him. “I just didn’t expect,” He paused. “You to wear my heart on your sleeve.”

Papyrus’ jaw dropped and Sans started squirming with laughter as Papyrus realized his joke, groaning.

“SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS!?”

“Aw, c’mon Papyrus, you’re smiling.”

“NO I’M NOT!” On another occasion, Sans may have believed him. But the small beats of amusement from his soul said differently.

Eventually, they calmed down enough to take stock of the situation again. Sans sighed internally. No matter how embarrassing it had probably been, he needed to know.

“H-hey bro… what did _I_ say to you?”

Papyrus jolted upright, pupils contracting. Sans swore he saw the small dots flicker into vague heart-shapes. Papyrus’ soul pulsed, sending waves of arousal into Sans body. Sans tensed. Oh Asgore, that felt _good_.

Sans moaned quietly, every point of contact suddenly alive and wanting... His brother was on top of him; naked; shaded by blue, red and white; holding his soul and blushing.

He panted, his soul-beat quickening in Papyrus’ palm. Papyrus was quick to notice the change. He smirked, seeing an opportunity to take back control.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know, brother?” Papyrus leaned down, mandible hovering a few inches from Sans’. He purred. “You said you wanted me to hold you. To touch you… and I am here to grant you your wish.”

He’d said _what_!? Sans opened his jaw, but was silenced as Papyrus shoved his tongue inside.

“Mmmph!” Electricity filled Sans’ mouth, crackling through his bones.

There was a short window where he could have ended it, pulled away and left. However, another pulse from Papyrus’ soul stopped him, shutting off his higher mental functions. After a second he was kissing back, summoning his own red tongue to tangle with his brother’s.

 _More_.

Papyrus’ voice echoed as he deepened the kiss. Tilting his skull to suck Sans’ tongue, Papyrus thoroughly dominated the kiss, though he allowed room for Sans to struggle. Sans squeaked, moaning as the intensity increased. He sucked back, fighting his corner valiantly. He drew some moans, hastily stifled.

After a while, they separated. A string of red saliva connected their tongues. Breaking, it ran down their open, panting jaws. Their pupils flared brightly. Papyrus licked his jaw, purring. Sans’ magic reared, wanting to materialize.

“What do you want?” Sans’ soul answered before he could.

 _Fuck me_. Sans groaned. Why did he always get the embarrassing line-

 _I love it when you’re direct_. Papyrus was sucking his teeth again and this time, Sans could place the emotion. Desperation. Warmth flooded his frame. Did Papyrus want him _that_ badly?

His thoughts derailed as Papyrus leant down. He trailed his tongue across his sensitive cervical vertebrae, licking the grooves and ridges.

“ _Shit_!” Sans moaned loudly, twitching. Instinctually, he looked for something to hold onto. One bony hand curled into the towel beneath them. The other twitched around Papyrus’ soul, squeezing it.

“AH!” Papyrus flinched, moaning loudly into Sans’ skull. Sans blushed. Had he just done that? Experimentally, he squeezed again. Papyrus’ body trembled more, pupils almost rolling into his skull. “OH… MMM… _SHIT_.”

Papyrus growled, his soul leaking red liquid. Sans’ soul almost burst. Damn that was hot. Testing his luck, he touched his brother’s soul more, squeezing and stroking. Papyrus’ composure crumbled almost instantaneously, words devolving into incoherent growls and moans. Papyrus glared at Sans, his pupils brighter than he’d ever seen them.

Speaking through his moans, Papyrus spoke. “TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME, BROTHER.” Arching his spine, Papyrus ground his pelvis _hard_ onto his, squeezing his soul. If touching his mana-lines had been pleasurable, this was like taking Sans to heaven.

“F-fuck! Hmmnn!~” Sweet sparks struck every nerve, sending them singing. Both souls screamed out simultaneously, goading them further.

It wasn’t long before Sans’ magic unfurled completely. Feeling a distinct wetness by his pubis, he groaned in anticipation. Papyrus wasn’t far behind. His brother started grinding his hard, red cock onto his illum, growling and whimpering in turn. The two brothers fell into a sloppy kiss, pushing their bones flush to each other.

“MMM… HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU?” Keeping one hand on his soul, Papyrus’ other hand trailed down to his mound, stroking his pubis.

“P-papyrus!~” Sans jolted. God, he wanted this so badly. “Stop teasing!” A growl and suddenly a finger pushed into him, exploring his folds. “ _Fuck_!”

Sans grabbed Papyrus’ rib-cage. He glided his hands over his floating ribs and down his lumbar vertebrae, pressing into the bumps along the way. Papyrus twitched, accidentally hitting Sans’ clitoris. Moaning, Papyrus took him in another kiss. Pushing two more fingers into him, Papyrus stretched him even though he was already dripping wet. Sans groaned. _This_ was exactly what he wanted and his soul was quick to confirm it.

_Yes! More! I want more of you!_

Sans wrapped his legs around Papyrus’ coccyx, dragging him closer. Papyrus’ pupils sparked so intensely they actually created a small flame, brightening the space between. Sans felt his pupils do the same.

“AS YOU WISH.”

Papyrus lined up his pelvis to Sans’, his cock pushing against his entrance. Sans shivered. Fuck, it was big. He expected Papyrus to ram all the way inside, filling him quickly. He tensed, bracing himself. Papyrus grabbed his hips-bones… and slowly pushed inside.

Huh? The lusty fog cleared. Sans looked at Papyrus, eye-ridge raised. Seriously?

Papyrus didn’t even notice him, concentrating purely on their connection. Sans whimpered as his mound started aching, craving his brother’s cock. His soul screamed, begging him to move faster. Papyrus ignored it, thrusting in small, grinding circles.

 _I don’t want to hurt you._ Papyrus’ soul supplied. Sans groaned. He loved how Papyrus was being so sweet and considerate but god- _damn_ was it torture. Sensing his distress, Papyrus moved even _slower_ , if that were possible. He pushed in slightly, taking deep breaths, then a bit more, and again. He wasn’t even half-way in yet! The aching need started to drive Sans insane and just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore…

He growled, baring his teeth. His golden tooth, adding extra menace. He pushed up with uncharacteristic strength, lifting his hips. His brother only had a moment to look in confusion before Sans rammed himself back down, taking Papyrus’ cock all at once.

 

* * *

 

Stars burst in Papyrus’ eye-sockets as Sans rammed down, swallowing his length in a single thrust. They both moaned, Papyrus at suddenly being enveloped by the tight heat of his brother’s folds and Sans at being stretched wide by his brother’s large cock. Papyrus’ frame almost gave out. The feeling of being pumped and held in such a sensitive place consumed his mind, whiting out all other sensations. Papyrus forced himself to breathe. Sans was still in the midst of his own throes.

“FUCKING HELL SANS! I COULD HAVE HURT YOU!”

Sans moaned, opening his eye-sockets. Papyrus shivered. Drool trailed down Sans’ mandible, his eyes shaped into clearly defined hearts. He grinned shakily, already lost to the world of sensation.

“I’ve been waiting too long for this. Pap. Give it to me.” Sans moaned as Papyrus’ cock grew a little thicker inside him. “Oh _fuck me_! I didn‘t know you liked dirty talk.”

“Shut up.” Papyrus mumbled, heat coming off his cheekbones.

 _Only because it’s from you._ Papyrus growled. His soul was too honest.

Letting Sans adjust to him for a few moments, Papyrus pulled back. Sans desperately tried to keep hold of his length, squeezing it tightly. Papyrus hummed. There was no way Sans was getting out of this easy now. He pulled out until only his cock-head remained inside. Sans’ pupils had rolled into his skull, tongue lolling out of his open jaw.

“GET READY.” Papyrus snapped forward, bones clanking as he buried himself into Sans.

“Ah! Oh _shit…_ Papyrus~” Papyrus groaned, grinding his hip-bones before pulling back. He thrust in, again and again. Soon they set a rhythm, Papyrus thrusting into Sans and Sans pushing himself forward as Papyrus retreated.

Their souls screamed in unison, pushing to go harder, faster, deeper. Papyrus kissed Sans again, curling his long tongue around Sans’ and sucking for dear life. Moans were muffled, the vibrations setting even more pleasurable fires. Connected like this, they could feel everything their partner felt. It was a strange, invasive sensation. But Papyrus didn’t mind. The air quickly became saturated with a mix of roses, sex, clanking, moaning and feral growls. Why had Papyrus waited so long to feel something like this?

Eventually, they both felt themselves reach their limits, thrusts becoming uneven as they desperately chased their orgasms. Papyrus panted. He was so close. Closer than Sans. No, wait. He couldn’t come first! His pupils roved, looking for something, anything. He quickly found it when he remembered the soul in his hand. Throwing caution to the wind, he brought the soul to his mandible. Savoring the panicked look on Sans’ face, he put his tongue on it, licking down the flesh.

If Sans had been loud before, he was bellowing now, wailing at the top of his lungs. Papyrus hummed, sending even more sparks to Sans’ soul. It tasted like cherry. Keeping his thrusts heavy, he continued to lick the soul and the lubricant coming off it, massaging it where his tongue didn’t reach. Sans trembled beneath him, spine arching. Papyrus wouldn’t be surprised if they got noise complaints.

Soon, Sans reciprocated, pressing Papyrus’ soul, licking it with his own tongue. Sparks flew and soon they were both completely unraveled, screaming each other’s names between broken moans.

“S-SANS!”

“P-Papyrus!” Their souls screamed  together as they reached their peaks.

“ _I LOVE YOU_!”

Papyrus’ magic unfurled. Releasing load after load into Sans’ depths, he filled his core. Sans’ walls squeezed, locking him in place and milking every drop. They shivered, immobilized by bliss. The souls fading from their hands, they returned themselves to their respective owners.

Eventually, Papyrus regained his basic senses. Begrudgingly, he pulled out. He almost got hard again, as red poured out onto the towel below. He licked his mandible, purring at the image burning into his memory.

“You takin’ a picture there, pal?” Sans was staring at him, grinning smugly. Papyrus snorted.

“OF COURSE I AM. IT’S NOT EVERYDAY I GET TO SEE YOU WRECKED QUITE LIKE THIS.” Red blossomed on Sans’ cheekbones, his grin falling into an ‘oh‘ shape. He turned away, mumbling something incoherent. Papyrus smirked, eye-ridge raised. “WHAT WAS THAT?”

“I _said_ : ‘Stupid Sexy Papyrus’.” It was Papyrus’ turn to blush, moving his hand to his mandible to cover his twitching smile. He couldn’t overstate just how much his brother being cute excited him. It was with a gleam in his eye-sockets that he noticed Sans’ mound hadn’t dissipated like his length had. This night was far from over.

Dragging Sans towards him, Papyrus lifted Sans’ hip-bone, resting Sans’ feet on his clavicles. Sans sputtered as his pelvic girdle hung above his skull, putting his nethers into full view.

“W-what are you doing!?”

Papyrus hummed, focusing his pupils on Sans’ mound. Their red essences were still leaking from the gaping slit, running down the inside of Sans‘ femurs. He’d never seen something so obscenely… appetizing.

“CLEANING YOU, OF COURSE.” His pupils smoldered. “Or don’t you want me to?”

Sans grumbled, briefly attempting to struggle. Papyrus easily held him in place, gently wrapping his hand around Sans’ tarsals. “That’s not fair.” A whimper followed.

Papyrus chuckled. “Sue me.” He moved closer. Forming his tongue, he pushed it against Sans’ slit.

“Oooh, _fucking hell_ ~” Sans threw back his skull, clearly still oversensitive. Good.

Encouraged, Papyrus pushed his tongue inside,. The sweet mixture of fluids tingled on his tongue as burrowed deeper into Sans‘ folds, Sans moaning all the while. Once he’d reached as deep as he could, he flattened his tongue into a paddle. Sans winced, pupils flashing into hearts again.

“P-papyrus…“

Slowly, Papyrus started to scrape out their combined come. Sans’ insides twitched, weakened enough not to crush his tongue but strong enough send chills down it. Papyrus hummed, diligently continuing to clean his and Sans‘ mess. Bony hands travelled up his spine, resting on the back of his skull, pushing him further in. Papyrus chuckled, only making Sans whimper more as he was forced towards his second orgasm, screaming Papyrus‘ name.

“P-papyrus! _Shit_!… oh god d-don’t stop… I’m g-gunna… ah-argh!” An explosion of cherry come covered Papyrus’ tongue. He swallowed diligently, marveling at just how much he liked it, seeing as he usually wasn‘t a fan of sweet things. Oh well, he guess he‘d make an exception for his brother. Drawing back from Sans‘ now dissipating mound, he grinned, licking his mandible.

“Passable~”

“S-shut up!” Sans yelped, covering his face again.

“Maybe I should give you ‘massages’ more often… you seem to be quite _flexible_.” Papyrus removed Sans’ hands. Resting his hands on Sans’ cheekbones, he made Sans to look deeply into his eye-sockets. “Don’t hide that beautiful face.”

Sans gaped, freezing as he processed Papyrus’ compliment. Papyrus twitched, realizing his own mistake. He coughed, slowly swinging off the makeshift bed. It had been a slip of the tongue, that was all!

“A-ANYWAY! I WILL TAKE US BACK TO THE WASHROOM…”

Wasting no time, he grabbed Sans, holding him as before. Sans squirmed, grumbling unintelligibly. However, once Sans’ skull touch Papyrus’ sternum, he stopped, melting into him. Taking that as a good sign, Papyrus walked out of the Play Room of Doom, clicking the lights off and locking the door behind him. He didn’t want Frisk to walk in on their mess, after all. Yawning, Sans settled into his hold, shutting his eyes. Warmth burst from Papyrus’ soul. Did Sans do it on purpose?

Letting Sans rest in his arms as he fiddled with the shower dials, Papyrus adjusted the water temperature until he was sure it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for Sans. He gently shook the snoring bundle, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Sans‘ skull.

“Mmm?” Though Sans’ face pinched in annoyance, his eye-lids remained shut.

“Can you stand?” Papyrus didn’t have an issue holding Sans. Though that was only because he was light! It wasn’t that he enjoyed Sans’ soul being close to his. Papyrus the Terrible would never have such an embarrassing weakness!

“Mhmm… nope. carry me.” Papyrus snorted. His brother could be such a spoilt brat… though maybe he was partly to blame for indulging it. Without another word, Papyrus stepped into the warm stream, sighing as the clean water washed away the sweat, massage oil and other fluids. Grabbing a wash-rag, Papyrus slowly scrubbed Sans and himself down.

He had been making decent progress. That was, until something started tapping his illium. Papyrus shivered. The vibrations travelled through his pelvic girdle, sparking the lower points into life again.

“GRGH!”

Papyrus stopped. Looking down, his pupils contracted. Sans’s foot was tapping his pelvis. To the casual observer, the touch would have seemed incidental. However, with some phalanges stroking his illium and others rubbing around the rim of his girdle, that notion was quickly disproved.

“SANS!? WHA-” he choked on the rest of his sentence as teeth clacked on his sternum, sending sparks straight to his soul. “ _SHIT_ …!”

“Mhmm~…” Was Sans doing this while _half-asleep_?!

Papyrus started to pant, his magic unfurling under the coaxing force of the touches on his sensitized bones. His cock materialized, standing proud between Sans’ feet. As if sensing the change, the feet moved. The bones softly enclosed his length, sliding up and down in tandem. Papyrus, almost buckling from the unexpected pleasure, swung around, crashing his spine against the wall for extra support.

“SANS… YOU… HMM-MMM, OHHH~.” He rasped, stifling his moans.

He swore he heard a displeased huff. Sans’ feet changed tact. One continued to rub his underside. While that foot acted as a support, the other one travelled up to Papyrus’ swollen head, flitting around with unexpected precision.

“ _FUCK!_ “

Papyrus moaned loudly. Redoubling his grip on Sans, he pulled him closer. It turned out to be a terrible mistake. Taking his opportunity, Sans kissed his sternum again. The kissing soon progressed to licking which ended in him nibbling the bone, sending powerful shockwaves through Papyrus.

Papyrus didn’t take long to break, letting loose another string of loads into the shower. As his post-orgasm haze cleared, he noticed Sans, shaking with terribly concealed laughter. Mortified, red colored Papyrus’ cheekbones.

“SANS! WHY-!?”

“Revenge.” Sans opened one eye-socket, winking at his brother with a smug grin. “You look nice when you’re on the edge, bro. Shouting my name.” Papyrus growled. So his brother _could_ take the initiative. He opened his jaw to reply, but Sans had already dropped off again, nuzzling into his sternum.

Papyrus honestly wanted to scream. How had his brother gotten so skilled at pushing his buttons!? Had the human given him a guide too!? He grumbled. Fine, he’d let him off today… but only because revenge was best served cold.

Finally, washing away their various messes, Papyrus walked back into the dark hallway. Sans snored quietly against his sternum, dead to the conscious world. Really, he _had_ to stop doing that… Papyrus sighed, nuzzling his nasal aperture against Sans’ skull. It wasn’t good for his soul. Sans hummed, his loose grip tightening for a moment before relaxing again. Oh, how much he wanted to mess up that calm face. Well, there would be time for that later.

Pushing Sans‘ bedroom door open with his foot, he placed Sans gently on his bed. He puffed out his ribcage, taking a moment to bask in his achievement. His brother had come to him, injured and in pain. Looking at him now, you would’ve asked if it was an entirely different skeleton. For the first time in a long time, Sans looked truly satisfied.

Scrabbling around his brother’s poor excuse for a room, Papyrus managed to scrounge up some suitable night-clothing - a pale blue night-shirt printed with cartoonish Sloppy Joes and a matching pair of baggy night-trousers. He wondered if he should wake Sans so he could dress himself, but decided he might as well go the extra mile. His brother was exhausted, more so after their ’activities’, so he deserved the rest.  Eventually, after a lot of tugging and careful maneuvering - thank Asgore Sans ended up being as flexible as he was; Papyrus made a note of that for the future - Sans was dressed and under the covers. Mumbling something unintelligible, Sans curled into his sheets. Papyrus snorted.

“What was that?“ He hadn’t expected an answer, but was met with a slightly louder grumble, bony hands reaching for him.

“p…ap…“ Papyrus almost choked. God- _damn_ was he becoming a wuss.

Without a second thought, Papyrus rushed out of Sans’ room. Finding a pair of his own immaculate pajamas - a red night-gown printed with lasagna pieces - he ran back, standing by Sans‘ bed. For a moment, his mind flickered to the young human and the talking plant… Sans sighed, eye-ridges scrunching as he reached out again.

“h…ere…”

 

...

 

If the human asked, he’d been comforting Sans after a nightmare. Shuffling under the sheets, Papyrus realized just how _exhausted_ he was. As his frame was warmed through by the two brother’s combined magic, his eye-lids drooped, frame melting into the mattress.

“Pap.” Sans reached out, grabbing Papyrus and pulling himself in. He curled into Papyrus’ rib-cage, no doubt listening to his soul again. Papyrus smiled. Quietly, he amplified his soul, wrapping his arms around Sans.

“I love you, Sans.” He whispered, eye-sockets shutting. Sleep pulled him under quickly. However, just as the darkness took him, he felt bone touch his sternum and a soft voice.

“Love ya too, Pap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I also mention soul-sex is my favorite sexual kink? Welp, now you know! Also, where the hell did all these scenes come from!? I originally planned to just have the vanilla section, but apparently my brain had other, perverted ideas. So yeah, multiple kinks!  
> *hides in a trash can* I am so sorry if the sex was badly written! I don't write smut too often and this is my first time writing straight(?) smut, so I'm probably even worse. Feel free to give me constructive criticism if there is anything I could do better.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this self-indulgent trash and hope to see you again!


End file.
